


A Better Offer

by Aaronlisa



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony runs into Darla in a seedy bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/gifts).



> Written for femslash_minis for frogfarm. Set during Season Two of AtS/Season Five of BtVS.

The bar stinks of some unidentified cooking meat. Harmony's lip curls in disgust but still she slides into the booth, trying to ignore the cracked vinyl seats. There was a time not that long ago where she wouldn't be caught in a dive like this but that was when she was still human and still able to ask Daddy for money to buy whatever she wanted. Now her parents think she's did, Buffy's made sure that Sunnydale isn't as welcoming as it once was, and well there's not very many jobs for ditzy blonde vampires. Not that she's a ditzy blonde, vampire or otherwise, but she kind of missed out on getting her diploma and well the stereotype has always been persistent. 

Harmony looks a menu, even though, there's nothing on it that's either appealing or affordable. Still she settles on a glass of otter blood and shoves some crumpled bills at the waitress. When the waitress returns with the glass, a blonde slides into the seat across from Harmony.

"Otter blood? How quaint." 

Harmony gives a hateful glare at the blonde but it just causes the other woman to laugh. She takes a sip of her otter blood and almost spits it back into the glass as it tastes so horrible. Things were much better in Sunnydale before Buffy had to stick her nose into Harmony's business. 

"What do you want?" Harmony icily asks. 

The blonde woman tosses her hair over her shoulder and smiles at her. She takes a sip of her glass of blood, which Harmony is certain is human blood. 

"I'm bored." 

"And that's my problem how?" 

This time Harmony does her best to channel Cordelia on a bad day when that loser Jesse was really annoying her. It seems to work because the other woman's smile is gone. Her eyes narrow and there's something vaguely familiar about the woman that Harmony can't quite place, especially when her face morphs into the vampiric one. 

"You're not powerful enough to play games with me, even if you do still reek of Spike." 

Harmony blinks her eyes at the woman in shock. It's been a year since she's seen Spike. This time when the blonde smiles at her, it's a feral smile that makes Harmony scared. It's been a long time since she's truly been scared. After all she's the predator now and not the prey. 

"Who are you?" Harmony asks. 

"Darla."

The name doesn't mean anything to her, even though Darla seems to think it should since she rolls her eyes in exasperation at Harmony. 

"Remind me to visit Sunnydale when we're done so I can remind Spike just who I am," Darla says. 

Harmony's tempted to ask her again who she is but decides not. Darla seems annoyed and she doesn't want to cause the other vampire more annoyance. Something tells her it that it could be dangerous. 

"Let's get out of here, find somewhere to hole up for a few hours and waste the daylight away," Darla suggests. 

Harmony agrees and she obediently follows Darla out of the bar. 

* * *

Dusk isn't that far off and Harmony's laying on the bed as she watches Darla smoke a cigarette. There's something that reminds her of the old movies that her mother used to watch in the way that Darla moves. It's elegant and glamorous even though Darla's just laying on the opposite side of the bed in a silk robe. Harmony used to hate it when Spike smoked but with Darla's it's different. Then again everything's different with Darla than it had been with Spike or any of the teenage boys that her previous experience had been with. 

Harmony sighs. It's been clear from the start that Darla's not looking for a companion. And Harmony's has just enough pride left to not bother asking Darla if she can stay around for a little bit longer. She neither wants the pity nor the inevitable rejection. Harmony stands up and starts to look for her clothing. 

"What are you doing?" Darla asks. 

"Getting dressed," Harmony tells her. "It'll be dusk soon." 

Darla nods before casually pulling on Harmony's hair. "Who said I was done with you?" 

Before Harmony can answer, Darla's pulled her down by the hair and is kissing her. And Harmony thinks that it can't hurt to spend a little longer in Darla's company, especially when there's nothing out there waiting for her. 

((END))


End file.
